


Blind Date

by WannaBeBold



Series: Blind Date [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23999002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannaBeBold/pseuds/WannaBeBold
Summary: She froze when she heard him speak, she would know that voice, and that back, anywhere.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: Blind Date [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731466
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from The KeyboardNinja

Looking down at her phone as she walked off the elevator Ellie sighed, sending her friend a text back in confirmation. This was a terrible idea but Maria was insistent and she knew if she didn’t give in now she’d never stop. Throwing her bag down, she plopped down in her chair and laid her head on her desk, letting out a loud groan.

“Uh, everything okay over there B?” Ellie’s head popped up then, not noticing Nick was even in the office already, and watched as he walked over to her.

Hearing his partner’s groan, Nick immediately left his desk, walking over to hers and leaning against it to look down at her, waiting for her to respond.

“Oh just, my friend from art class has been trying to get me to agree to a blind double date for the last two months and she’s gonna drive me insane so I finally gave in. I mean, it can’t be too terrible, right?” She looked up at him, the question clear in her eyes.

Nick swallowed. Just thinking about Ellie going on a date with another man made his jealousy flare up but he couldn’t let her know that. Instead of voicing his thoughts, he pasted on a smile for her. “I’m sure it’ll be fine Ellie. I mean, you said this is your friend from art class so that has to mean she knows some nice artsy guys. It’s probably one of them and well, you wouldn’t have anything to worry about with them.”

She had almost hoped Nick would take the opportunity to admit his feelings when she brought up her blind date but, as usual, that wasn’t the case. She gave him a smile to mask her disappointment and nodded. “Yeah, you’re right. It’ll be fine.” Gibbs came breezing in at that moment telling them to grab their gear and the two quickly grabbed their bags and rushed to the elevator, meeting McGee who had just arrived.

Throughout the day, Ellie and her blind date had been on the back of Nick’s mind. He knew he should’ve told her not to go on it, to go out with him instead, but he was a wuss. Besides, he still wasn’t sure of where they stood after the accidental double-date fiasco, after which he stupidly called her a sister. Needing to let out his frustrations after work, he pulled out his phone and called Chris. After the whole Mona Lisa incident, he was wary of going to the gym, let alone hiring another trainer, but that was until he ran into an old friend from college at his usual coffee shop. As it turned out, Chris now had his own personal training business that he ran out of his home gym, not far from Nick’s, and offered to give him a discount on training sessions. Getting confirmation that he could come over, he grabbed his bag and rushed out as soon as Gibbs told them to go home.

He had just gotten into the punching bag when Chris dared to ask him what was on his mind.

“It’s Ellie man.”

“Ellie… Your partner right?”

“Yep.” Nick landed hard punch, letting out his anger. “She’s going on a date this weekend.” Another punch. “And I’m too much of a wuss to stop her.” Chris grabbed the bag then, worried about his friend over doing it. He may be trying to let out anger but it would only make it worse if he somehow broke a hand.

“Wuss? Wait man what’re you talking about?” Nick stepped away from the bag, throwing off his gloves and taking a swig from his water bottle, stalling. “Wait a second. This girl isn’t just your partner is she? You care about her!”

“Shh man, not so loud.”

“Oh c’mon, we’re the only ones in here, no one’s gonna hear.” Nick sighed, laying down on the mats.

“Okay fine, yes I care about her. But I can’t do anything about it.”

“And why not?” Chris stared at him, waiting for a response that made sense.

“Because we work together. And our boss has rules against co-workers dating.”

“Since when have you ever followed the rules hmm? Besides, co-workers dating isn’t always a bad thing. Mare and I were co-workers when we first got together.”

“First yeah, but what about now? I know you don’t still work the same jobs, and she doesn’t do training too.” Nick had never met his friend’s wife before but, from the stories he’s heard she’s not the gym type.

“Nah, she was always more on the academic side of things. She runs a bookstore downtown actually.” Nick nodded his head, his point being made for him.

“Exactly my point. As much as I care about her, we could mess up our friendship, partnership, and team if we tried anything.” Resigned to Nick’s stubbornness, Chris gave up.

“How about this. You said she’s going on a blind date, right?” Nick nodded, not wanting to think too much about it. “Then let’s get you one too! At the very least it’ll help take your mind off of her for an evening.” He gave his trainer a look of apprehension at that idea.

“Eh, I dunno man. That sounds like a bad idea.”

“How about a blind double date then?” Chris could tell he still wasn’t sold so he brought out his last card. “Okay, hear me out. Mare has a friend that she’s been dying to set up with someone and, from the way she talks, it sounds like you two would be perfect for each other. And since it’s a double date at least the two of you would have someone to talk to if you don’t hit it off.”

Throwing the idea around in his head Nick finally relented. If Ellie could date, so could he. Besides, it didn’t have to go anywhere, it was just a blind date.

For the west of the week, all Ellie could talk about was the date she was dreading going on and how she never should’ve agreed to go out with her friend’s husband’s friend. Nick almost tried to talk her out of it before he remembered the date he was going on and shut his mouth, but not before letting his weekend plans slip. He tried not to think too much about the flash of disappointment in Ellie’s eyes when he mentioned his impending date either.

* * *

Friday evening, Ellie was just putting the finishing touches on her makeup when her phone beeped, reminding her it was time to leave. Work had ran late today so she had less time than originally planned to get ready. Taking one last look in the mirror, she brushed her hands over her dark purple dress and took a deep breath. Arriving at the restaurant ten minutes early, she took a quick glance around for her friend, giving Maria’s name at the hostess stand before sitting down to wait. She was lost in thought when she heard her name

“Ellie, I’m so sorry we’re running late. Chris had a session run over and it took longer than expected to get here.”

“Maria, it’s no problem really.” She stood up to hug her, looking around for her husband when she pulled away. “Where’s Chris?”

“Oh, he’s outside waiting for your date. Apparently his work ran a little late.” Ellie sighed, hoping this wasn’t a sign that he was a workaholic. She had been married to one before with Jake and really didn’t need to repeat that mistake twice. 

“Deep breaths Ellie. He’ll be here, I promise.” Their name was called then and the ladies followed the hostess, Maria sending off a quick text to her husband to meet them at the table. They were engrossed in a conversation about their latest art class when Maria waved to Chris behind them. Back to the doorway, Ellie took a deep breath as she heard two sets of footsteps approach. She was still looking down when Chris walked over to Maria, placing a kiss on her forehead and only looked up when she heard her date behind her.

“I’m so sorry I’m late guys.” He said as he walked around her, shaking Maria’s hand as Chris introduced him to his wife. She froze when she heard him speak, she would know that voice, and that back, anywhere.

“No worries, Chris said work ran late.” Letting go of his hand, Maria gestured across the table. “Nick this is…” He turned around, shock taking over as he saw the woman sitting there.

“Ellie?” Nick’s eyes were wide as he took in his date who just happened to be his partner and best friend.

“Um, hi Nick.” Ellie said shyly, not believing her eyes.

“Wait, you two know each other?” Chris asked from across the table as Nick finally moved to slide into the booth next to Ellie.

“Yeah we uh, we work together.” Ellie filled in, trying to avoid Maria’s curious gaze as she had talked about Nick to her before. She quickly learned she shouldn’t have been worried about Maria when Chris piped up instead.

“Ohhh, that Ellie!” A blush quickly overtook her face then and Nick’s eyes went wide, kicking his friend under the table. “Ow! What was that for?” Chris turned to his wife who had also sent an elbow into his side, giving him a look that said he needed to shut up. 

Nick chanced a glance at Ellie and found her blushing profusely and he couldn’t help but find it extremely adorable. Feeling his eyes on her, Ellie looked up at him, a soft smile crossing her face when she caught him staring and it was then it hit him, this wasn’t just lust or some crush – he was in love with her.

A throat clearing broke the partners out of their daze and they looked over to see the waiter standing there to take their order. After getting past the initial awkwardness of being each other’s blind dates, the partners found conversation easy between themselves and their friends. Just as their dinner was being brought out, Maria’s phone buzzed and she sighed when showing Chris the message.

“Everything okay?” Ellie asked as the phone was placed back in Maria’s purse and a disappointed look came over the couple.

“Sorry guys but we’ve gotta go. The sitter’s not feeling well and needs to go home. She doesn’t wanna get Ben sick.” Maria explained as Chris flagged down the waiter for to-go boxes.

“Oh no I’m so sorry guys.”

“Yeah sorry man.”

They spoke at the same time as they watched Chris and Maria quickly grab their things and throw enough money on the table to cover all of their meals before rushing out, leaving their food behind. Nick and Ellie sat there for a moment before she tilted her head in thought.

“Hey Nick?”

“Yeah B?” He turned towards her, watching the wheels turning in her head.

“Do you remember Chris ever mentioning having a kid?” He thought about it for a moment before responding.

“No. No he hasn’t. How about Maria?”

“Nope. But she did mention having a dog… whose name is Benji.” A gasp escaped Nick as his mouth dropped open and eyes went wide.

“Oh my gosh, we’ve been ditched!” A groan escaped Ellie as Nick laughed at their predicament. Out of the corner of his eye he caught Ellie moving out of the booth and immediately grabbed her wrist to halt her movement. “And where do you think you’re going? Trying to ditch me too?”

Sighing, Ellie turned back to look at him. “Well, I was going to head home. I know I’m not who you were expecting when you signed up for this blind date so-“ She was cut off by a finger over her mouth and she pursed her lips, waiting for him to say something.

“Ellie, this was a blind date, I didn’t know what to expect.” He tried to joke but became serious when he saw her eyes close in resignation. She looked like she was ready to run at any second and he desperately wanted her to stay. “But you’re so much better than anyone else I could’ve expected. And I’d like it if we could continue this as a real date.”

This time it was her eyes going wide as she stared at him, shocked at his words. Nick Torres just admitted her wanted her here and not just as a friend, but as his date. Still stunned she nodded and watched as his eyes lit up at her answer. He finally removed his finger from her lips but instead of reaching for his food he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her into his side.

“Ya know, I don’t think I got to mention this earlier but, you look beautiful El.” He whispered in her ear resulting in a blush creeping up her cheeks and a shy smile lighting up her face. “Purple is uh, a good color on you.”

“Thank you.” She hung her head slightly in embarrassment before looking back up at him. “You look pretty nice too.” She had noticed his cleaned up look earlier – a dark green button up and black slacks. As much as she loved the tight tees he wore to work, this was a nice look on him. The smile Nick sent her way was the one she had come to realize he reserved just for her and she couldn’t help the butterflies that filled her stomach and they only intensified when he leaned over to kiss her cheek.

The rest of their meal was spent talking about their families, Ellie sharing stories of growing up with her older brothers and Nick talking about Lucia and her influence in his life. Ellie laughed and felt her heart swell when Nick requested the dessert menu without even having to ask her. They ended up sharing a chocolate lava cake, although Ellie ended up eating more than he did but he had no complaints, especially when she ended up with a dab of chocolate sauce on her nose. Ellie gave him an odd look when he started laughing and pointing to his nose.

“Nick, what is it?”

“You, you have some chocolate on your nose.” He was still laughing then as she squeaked out his name, picking up her napkin to clean it off but only making it worse. Laughter slowing down, Nick reached out his hand to still hers, taking the napkin and gently wiping away the chocolate mess. “There ya go. Much better.” They stared into each other’s eyes for a moment, both ready to lean in when the waiter appeared, breaking the moment once again. Nick cursed under his breath and turned to respond to him while Ellie took a deep breath to compose herself. They were finally alone again and Nick turned toward his date. “Ready to go?” Ellie nodded and Nick stood up, taking her hand in his.

They walked out of the restaurant and down the sidewalk, his arm immediately going around her waist while she rested her head on his shoulder. They were almost to his car when the soft strains of jazz drifted out of a window above and Nick paused. Stepping back from Ellie, he reached a hand out to her.

“May I have this dance?” A rare giggle escaped her lips and Nick smiled, loving the sound.

“Yes you may.” Ellie clasped his hand and was pulled into his embrace as he twirled them around. Their eyes locked and both leaned in, lips pressing against each other’s in a sweet kiss. Pulling away, the smiles that lit up their faces rivaled the street lights as they rested their foreheads together. Not able to hold it back anymore, Nick spoke the words he came to realize today.

“I love you Ellie.” Amazed, she started up at him and smiled.

“I love you too Nick.” He kissed her again then, hands coming to cup her face as hers went around him.

When they first agreed to be set up on a blind date, they never knew it could end like this. Swaying there in the middle of a DC sidewalk, they both knew this had been their last first date.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that was fluffy enough for you! :)


End file.
